Smash Trophies
Smash Trophies is an online mobile game for iOS and Android. It is a fan-made spin-off of the Super Smash Bros. series. About Smash Trophies is a real-time strategy game utilizing trophies found in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U. When you first begin the game, you'll be given a starter team and go through a tutorial. Once the tutorial's over, you'll be given a few options on what game mode you can play and more ways to fill your collection of trophies. Gameplay A player's team consists of 4 fighter trophies (up to 2 of a unique trophy can be put in a team) and up to 4 item trophies. A fighter trophy's information consists of how many spaces it can move in a single turn, skills it can use, and an ability (if any). An item trophy comes with its own beneficial effect for the user, but each item trophy has a "weight" size, so a player can end up having less than 4 item trophies. A battle takes place at a virtual map with randomized routes. Special tiles include the summon tile and the goal tile. Summon tiles are the entry paths for fighter trophies. If there's a trophy standing on a summon tile, a player's fighter trophy can't be placed on the battlefield from that tile. If all summon tiles are blocked and no possible moves are available, the affected player loses. As for the goal tile, this marks the victory spot for the opposing player, though it can be blocked by a player's fighter trophy to protect it. During battle, a player makes a move when his/her turn is on. Only one fighter can be moved in a turn. If a fighter ends up being completely surrounded by enemy fighters (resulting in completely being unable to properly move for that fighter), that fighter gets an instant KO. If the fighter is adjacent to an opponent's fighter during a turn, a battle is initiated. Battle's outcome depends on the skill used, which is decided randomly, with a skill being more likely to be chosen the higher its probability (%) is. A fighter wins if its skill deals more damage than the opposing fighter's. A fighter can also win if a status skill (beats regular skills) or a defense skill (beats all skills) is activated. There's also a priority skill that always beats status skills but otherwise requires damage comparison if the opposing fighter uses a regular skill. Aside from those, there's also a miss condition that automatically results in loss as long as the opponent uses a damaging skill or a status skill. A KO'ed fighter will be sent to the healing center. Since the healing center can only fit up to 2 fighters, if it's full, the next time a fighter gets KO'ed, the earliest fighter that got sent to the healing center will be placed in the standby base, but remains unusable until the next turn. Aside from moving and attacking, a player can also use an item trophy in the beginning of his/her turn. An item can either be applied to an individual fighter or have its effect apply to the entire battlefield, depending on the item's purpose. Once an item trophy is used, however, there's no reusing the same trophy again unless a special trophy that allows doing so is used. Winning a match will reward you with either trophy packs (Main Game only), Jewels, Gold, or individual trophies. Trophy packs require unlocking them, which takes time, though you can unlock one immediately by using Jewels. Speaking of Jewels, they're also used to either expand your trophy storage or buy trophy packs from the shop. Status problem list This lists the status problems that can be inflicted on the fighters. *'Drained:' Damage inflicted -2. *'Poisoned:' Damage inflicted -4. *'Still:' Unable to perform actions. *'Stunned:' The affected fighter's skillset loses a random skill. *'Burned: '''The affected fighter's skillset loses a random skill and damage inflicted -1. *'Frozen:' Unable to perform actions and all attack attempts from the affected fighter will fail. Other fighters can move past the affected fighter. *'Asleep:' Unable to perform actions until the affected fighter is attacked or healed. Other fighters can move past the affected fighter. *'Confused:' During a roll, a chosen attack ends up shifted to an attack next on the list. *'Sealed:' Affected skill can't be used until this status is removed or another skill of the same fighter gets sealed. *'Rage:' Fighters KO'ed in this state will be removed from the match entirely. *'Tormented:''' If the affected fighter's roll results on a skill already used in the previous battle, force reroll. Game modes Main Game The default, competition-based game mode. In this mode, you'll face against a random player from various countries. Defeating said player will reward you a trophy pack and pack shards that can be used to unlock a special trophy pack (this one does not require waiting once unlockable), as well as a rise in global ranking. Losing rewards nothing but fewer pack shards and a drop in global ranking. Match-up Play against a nearby friend (private) or stranger (public). Playing in this mode won't reward either player anything. Adventure Mode The single-player campaign in this game. Battle your way against AI-controlled players and learn the story behind the trophies while collecting various rewards from the battles. It is the only game mode that requires Stamina, which can be refilled after enough time has passed. Currency In-game currency comes in three: Gold, Jewels, and Tokens. Gold is used to power up your trophies, and can be obtained from either the daily tasks, Adventure Mode, or selling trophies. Jewels are much rarer as they're rewarded in less amounts than Gold, but they have more uses, like expanding your trophy storage, buying shop items like trophy packs and individual item trophies, and much more. Tokens are used to buy individual fighter trophies from the shop, but they can only be obtained from buying trophy packs at the shop. Of those three, only the Jewels can be bought with real-life money. Available trophies This lists the usable trophies in-game. Fighter Note: MR = Movement Range Item Other Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games